<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>composing our future by Jenseits_der_Sterne, Ravenmist4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135299">composing our future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenseits_der_Sterne/pseuds/Jenseits_der_Sterne'>Jenseits_der_Sterne</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmist4/pseuds/Ravenmist4'>Ravenmist4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Post-Calamity Ganon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, even if they see eachother every day, link's too shy to tell her in person, so he writes her a letter, zelda decides to do the same</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenseits_der_Sterne/pseuds/Jenseits_der_Sterne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmist4/pseuds/Ravenmist4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link gathers up his courage and sends a sincere, bashful letter to Zelda. After her own response, romantic and heartfelt correspondence ensue.</p><p>(aka. sappy letter confession time!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My dearest Zelda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link sends a bashful, heartfelt letter to Zelda.</p><p>(aka. Link asks some poor soul to deliver this letter, "This is definitely official business. Please give it to Her Highness immediately.")</p><p>Chapter Author: Jenseits_der_Sterne</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My dearest Zelda,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     I apologize for my hasty departure at the end of the meeting with your councilors. I found myself to be out of sorts and needed to clear my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     You’re probably wondering why I’m writing you a letter - we see one another every day. This is a fact that I count as a blessing whenever I happen to dwell upon it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     You tell me that I’m freer with my words and far more expressive in this day and age than I was over a century ago. I do believe you in this regard. And yet… I find that right now, words fail me. I have courage and boldness in spades upon the battlefield, yet when it comes to matters of the heart, I am woefully inept. I’ve pondered this of late, for perhaps it’s a sign of immaturity on my part? Or perhaps I’m simply shy? I’m aware that it’s easier for me to ask others about their hopes and fears than it is for me to share my own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Regardless of the reason, I find that I can simply no longer hold this in. Since I’ve struggled so much to put voice to these thoughts, perhaps committing them to writing would be better. And so, that is what I shall do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Today in the meeting, two things happened. The first thing was this:  we reached the end and I realized that I had said nothing. I had not one word of advice for you nor did I have ideas regarding the Tabantha Great Bridge infrastructure project. I’m not usually one to doubt myself and my capabilities, but I find myself out of my depth. I fear that there will come a time where I am of no use to you. Perhaps this is a sign that that time has already come? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     You tell me that together, you and I will restore Hyrule and, oh… Zelda, nothing would make me happier. But, of what use am I to you, really? I know little to nothing about subjects such as governance or finance. I understand trade only on an individual scale. I fear that I will be of little help to you. Perhaps I’ll even slow you down?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The second thing that happened was this:  at some point, you turned to me and you smiled. It was a brilliant, lovely thing. I found myself utterly and hopelessly enamored with you. I am certain that I stared back at you like a lovesick boy. I can admit that I find myself to be in such a state around you more often than not lately.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The truth of it is this, Zelda:  I love you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When I’m at my most optimistic, I believe that you and I would make a good pair. I love all of the time that we’ve spent together, both way back before the Calamity and now. We complement one another in good ways, for I can be decisive when you find yourself mired in a dozen different options. Where I can be quiet and stand-offish, you’re passionate and fierce. I’d like to think we’ve already been good for one another as friends, pushing and pulling at these tendencies in positive ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     But my doubts plague me. At my most pessimistic, some of what I fear is what I’ve already stated:  I may be of no use to you, in this new Hyrule. My other fear is that perhaps in wanting more with you, I may jeopardize our friendship. This fear very nearly paralyzes me, for I treasure nothing above our friendship. This may be blasphemous for me to say, for the sword on my back may take offense at such a notion!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Ah, I really shouldn’t joke like that, not now...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Honestly, I had to step away for a moment, to take a calming breath and steel myself to write this next bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     For this really gets to the heart of it:  if you don’t feel as I do or if you believe that it’d be careless or reckless or… even undesirable to pursue such a relationship with me, then I ask that you be honest with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     I must also ask, do you feel for me as I do for you? Do you love me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     There. I did it. I finally asked you. And now… I believe that once more today, I’m going to run off like a coward. I’m going to go out for a good, long ride. My hope is that it’ll stop me from overthinking or instantly regretting sending you this letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forever yours,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a prequel chapter, now slotted into the chapter 1 space! Please read on to chapter 2, which was ravenmist4's lovely original start to this fic :)</p><p>And, I feel that it's important to bring in a comment/sentiment that ravenmist4 included in the note to the original chapter 1: if any writers out there want to collaborate and do a series of letters exchanged between link and princess zelda, feel free to comment! thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My dearest Link</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>zelda's response to finding a bashful, heartfelt letter from her former knight on her desk.</p><p>(aka. sappy letter confession time!)</p><p>Chapter Author: ravenmist4<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>my dearest link, </p><p> </p><p>            i had just nearly spilled my entire inkwell onto the parchment when i had opened your letter. </p><p> </p><p>            i must admit; today was long, and tedious. between constant overseeing of the construction, and the many, increasingly frustrating list of problems we must attend to; it seems as though it would never come to an end. i had assumed the letter on my desk was simply another complaint from purah, who is royally offended at the prospect that (as much as i would love to!) we simply cannot siphon whatever is left of our royal treasury to fund her research quite yet and— </p><p> </p><p>            i really mustn't ramble. this is becoming <em> far </em>too long. even while i write, i cannot bring myself to be brief. dear hylia, i pity your poor ears. you say you’ve loved all of our time together, but i respectfully disagree. i know better than anyone how much you’ve had to put up with. how you survived being my appointed knight for as long as you did, i will never know. </p><p> </p><p>            furthermore, i shan’t keep you any longer with my long-winded commentary. </p><p> </p><p>            link, to answer your question- i love you too. i always have. while i had never let myself dwell on such feelings long ago— that time is no longer. you saved me in so many more ways than you know, and i would not be here in this day and age if it weren’t for you. we are the composers of our new destiny now. if you wish it so, nothing will stop us from creating a future where we are together. please, don’t let your doubts dictate your feelings. </p><p> </p><p>            thank you for your letter, link. i hope to hear from you shortly. perhaps we could talk things over face-to-face? i do see you every day, after all. however, i understand if you prefer this method. i’ll have someone deliver my reply to your quarters as soon as possible. </p><p> </p><p>love, </p><p>zelda <span class="emoji">♡</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i was going to include link's own confession, but i have never been very good at writing him unfortunately. as always, feel free to leave comments and criticism! this is a pretty simple piece of writing, but feedback is appreciated nonetheless.</p><p>if any writers out there want to collaborate and do a series of letters exchanged between link and princess zelda, feel free to comment!</p><p>thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To Zelda, dear one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link responds to Zelda via letter, written less due to bashfulness and more due to the lateness of the hour. </p><p>(aka. Link clears his throat at Zelda's door, while explaining to her guards, "At ease, soldiers. Her Highness requires the information contained in this letter in the early morning. I'm just gonna... slide this under her door like this... Great. Good. Well, good night to you both.")</p><p>Chapter Author: Jenseits_der_Sterne</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Zelda, dear one,</p><p>     I can very well imagine the ink having spilled over my words. And then perhaps you never would have known of my confession. Or, Hylia forbid, you may not have known who even wrote such a letter for you. It would seem the lesson here is that I should not commit such important confessions to parchment - such words really ought to be spoken aloud.</p><p>     And I intended to do as much just now. I made it almost all the way to your quarters, but I was stopped short once I heard the ringing of the bells in the new clock tower. It jolted me to recognize the lateness of the hour, for it was midnight! I cannot imagine leaving your letter unanswered any longer than I already have, and so now I am crafting this response to you using this ephemeral and less than ideal method: parchment and paper, yet again. I hope that you shall find this letter upon waking tomorrow morning.</p><p>     After sending you my first letter, I’d planned for a good, brisk ride, and then to return quickly. But on Hyrule Field I found myself with a small quest of sorts. An elderly man flagged me down on one of the roads south of the castle. He desperately needed stamella shrooms, but had no clue where to get them. I agreed to help him, but was a bit stumped myself. I know that those things grow in abundance below Impa’s home, however I didn’t think she’d appreciate me skulking about below her while she was likely taking her evening tea. Needless to say, I turned on the sensor functionality on the Slate and within a couple of hours had collected enough stamella shrooms to satisfy the fellow’s needs.</p><p>     I suppose I ought to acknowledge that I saddled myself with a task and, in doing so, very much lost track of time. This is something you’ve chided me for in the past and I can admit, I’m quite prone to this sort of thing. But alas, now I’m the one rambling.</p><p>     As for your own musings about yourself, you always speak of yourself so disparagingly and this is just something I cannot abide by. If it’s not clear after professing my love to you, then I’ll say this just to be extra clear: I <em>enjoy</em> your company. I <em>enjoy</em> hearing what you have to say. Even when you’re convincing me to do something slightly dubious, like testing out a new elixir. Actually, especially when you’re doing that sort of thing. Goodness, you should know that I’m grinning as I write this. So, please, <em>please</em> dispense with thinking that I only “put up with you.”</p><p>     When I returned to find your letter at my door, I’ll admit I was nervous to read your response. But, oh... how my heart soared upon reading your words. To think that you’ve always loved me, that your love has spanned a century… I cannot find the right words to express the elation that I feel in this moment.</p><p>     I’m tempted to rush to your quarters even now, regardless of it being so late. In fact… I will, but I will do my best to refrain from any overtures beyond slipping this letter below your door. Besides, any more than that and your guards will have to toss me out of the castle, as they should. There’s some irony in the fact that that would align with the protocol I established when I trained them.</p><p>     The hour grows later still. If I don’t lay myself down to sleep now, then I’ll be of little use tomorrow.</p><p>     I have a final thought before I deliver this letter to you: We absolutely should talk face-to-face and I’d venture a safe guess that we’ll do so very soon. And yet… I find it a romantic notion to be composing yet another letter to you. You say that we shall be the composers of our destiny and so perhaps these earnest words exchanged in letters will be the start of this composition?</p><p>Forever yours,<br/>
Link</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The response from our lovesick Hero of Hyrule! </p><p>Let us know what you think in the comments :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, feel free to leave comments and criticism! this is a pretty simple piece of writing, but feedback is appreciated nonetheless.</p><p>if any writers out there want to collaborate and do a series of letters exchanged between link and princess zelda, feel free to comment!</p><p>thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>